The Bet
by SkyFlameLitMoon23
Summary: Summer solstice is in five days. Kyoko and Tsuna, best friends, decide to have a bet. "If you can get someone to kiss you on the summer solstice, the loser will do your homework for a month." Rules? You can't be the one to kiss them, you can't say your name to them until midnight of the solstice, and you have to spend the whole solstice with them. Now, let the games begin!


Title: The Bet

Summary: Summer solstice is in five days. Kyoko and Tsuna, best friends, decide to have a bet. "If you can get someone to kiss you on the summer solstice, the loser will do your homework for a month." Rules? You can't be the one to kiss them, you can't say your name to them until midnight of the solstice, and you have to spend the whole solstice with them. Now, let the games begin!

* * *

**The Bet**

**Chapter One**

There were two people sitting under a tree. One was a brunet wearing red headphones and an orange '27' hoodie. He was reading a manga titled "Reborn!" On the cover was a baby with a black suit with a green gun. The manga was about a teenager learning how to be a great mafia by his Spartan baby tutor. On the other side of a tree, was a girl with short, orange hair and brown eyes. She was sketching the scenery in front of her.

There was little to no animal life, except the birds singing in their own little language and the squirrels munching on acorns the two friends brought. The land was mostly grass, with patches of flowers, all assorted into their respected color group. The only tree around them was the tree the two were leaning against. The sky was a brilliant blue, with hints of red, pink, violet, and orange here and there; signaling there would be a beautiful sunset awaiting them.

The girl who was sketching all of this was a girl by the name of Sasagawa Kyoko, while the boy reading manga was named Sawada Tsunayoshi. They were best friends since childhood, all the way to now, in middle school.

The girl, Kyoko, started out middle school as an idol. While the boy, Tsuna, was known as the failure of the school. That didn't stop their friendship, though. Kyoko was surrounded by makeup slobs who wear too much lipstick and eye shadow. Kyoko, however, didn't give into their ways. That made her popularity skyrocket.

Tsuna was known to be the failure of the school, always getting terrible grades, and having no physical ability whomsoever. He even finds ways to trip on midair. Tsuna was always getting bullied.

Tsuna and Kyoko hung out, letting the school see they were best friends. Instead of Tsuna becoming the prince on a white horse, Kyoko's reputation was ruined for hanging out with a no-good loser. Kyoko just smiled and move on. After all, she couldn't just abandon her best friend. Tsuna got bullied even more, while rumors about Kyoko and Tsuna were flying around all over the place.

"Do you think…?"

"Oh.,.and I always thought…"

"I know right!"

The two friends just ignored them.

Now, here they are, in their little hiding spot away from the outside world. It was just the two best friends.

In secret, Tsuna had a crush on Kyoko ever since they were in middle school. The way she would smile brightly, the way her eyes flashed concern after he gets bullied, the way she would fill the room with her laughs… Kyoko felt the same way. The way Tsuna would grin only at her, the way he said 'it was no big deal' when he gets bullied, the way he faces the pain and tries not to make her worry…

"Hey, Kyoko. Remember the summer solstice, the longest day in summer, is in five days?" He asks.

Kyoko grins. "Yep, Tsuna-kun. Why?"

Tsuna grinned widely. "What about we have a bet…?"

Kyoko raised an eyebrow. She knew that grin anywhere. He was up to something. "What is this 'bet'…?" She inquires cautiously.

"Well…the summer solstice is in five days. If you can get someone to kiss you on the summer solstice, the loser will have to do your homework for a month." Kyoko grins. "Any rules…?"  
"First, you can't be the one to kiss them." Kyoko agrees.

"You can't tell them your name until midnight of the solstice." Kyoko nods.

"And…you have to spend the whole solstice with them." Kyoko blinks.

"You have to be with them for a whole _twenty four hours?_" Tsuna nodded.

Kyoko sighs. "Fine, Tsuna-kun."

Tsuna grins.

"Then, let the games begin!" Tsuna says, and they both leave their secret hideout.

'_I'm going to win!' _They both thought.

* * *

Yeppers. New story~ How do you like it? Or…how do you hate it? This'll be a short fic, like…four or five chapters? Depending on if you guys like it though! This'll be more on the fluffy side~ Mainly KyokoxTsuna~ I know I'm terrible at het pairings, I'm more of a yoai girl, but tell me what you think, ne? Also, I'll be updating "Generation X" in the next few days~ And so sorry for the short first chapter, it's short even for me...

Ciao for now, SkyFlameLitMoon23~


End file.
